New Ground
by Dominator046
Summary: Years after the events surrounding the fall of the mainland's control of the Lost Ground, we find all has fallen back into place as the Lost Ground has declared independence and had stopped being attacked from the mainland. Kazu x Kana, and much more!
1. Prologue

**Welcome to the first chapter of my first S-Cry-ed Fanfiction! Now, i want to give you a little bit of insight to how this will play out**

**1: I don't so much care for official ages, I'm sorry, but I make my own inferences as it was never truely stated exactly the anime.**

**Alright, now first, I believe that in the begining, Kazuma was around 15, Kanami was 10 (I know, that is really off from the actual age of Kanami) **

**And 11 months later, during the last episode, Kanami is 11 and Kazuma is 16, and after the credits, she is 16, and he is 21.**

** I believe Ryuhou is a year older than Kazuma. I will discuss what I need to when I need to, this is the prologue, so a lot will be covered in the next chapter, which I hope to have up soon!**

* * *

New Ground

Chapter: Prologue

_I... I was dreaming... I saw someone... sleeping peacefully. He was laying in a grassy field. Not far from his house, Just enjoying the day. His hands were behind his head, he smiled towards the sky, and let the light wade over him._

Just as the dream had begun, it was over. I slowly came to, trying to remember what today was. Then I remembered, the holiest of all days... Saturday. I looked around my surroundings, I was in the living room, and the T.V. Was on. I got up, and yawned, as I walked around the house... rather aimlessly. I tried to recall last night. When I thought of it, I only remembered gorey movies. Thats when I remembered that I had watched a movie Marathon with Kazu-kun the night prior. There was someone else, but the post-wake up disorientation made it unable for me to remember who. I had gotten a cup of water from the sink, and gulped it down rather quickly. I looked around for Kazu-Kun, to make sure he wasn't dead...

Then, thats when I figured he must be outside, due to the dream I had had. I quickly threw on some sandles, and walked outside, it was a warm day, in early May. School had been a real drag as of late, but I had better things to do than think of that. I slowly walked out over the stretches of Grass across the street from the house, and of course, I saw the one goon, dumb enough to fall asleep in the middle of no where, laying right on top of a rock. I felt like giving him some trouble, so, I inhaled deeply, and prepared what I was about to say.

"Kazu-Kun!!!" I yelled, much to his displeasure, was a perfect wake up call.

* * *

The shortest thing I have ever written, to be honest. I am going to put up Chapter 1 very soon.


	2. Chapter 1: Enter Kanami Yuta

**Yay, chapter 1 is now up! This one takes into Kanami's point of view, I wonder what her normal day entails?**

**Let's see!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Enter Kanami Yuta

Slowly the two made their way inside, and a loud thud was heard. "Ahh, Kanami! What did you do that for?"

She turned around, and took a moment to kneel down in front of him. "I'm not your servant, I carried you back to the house sleepy head, I'm lugging you around your house."

Kazuma sneered as he always did, moving his head aways, but retaining eye contact. "Gee, just when I think you're being nice. Then you turn into a pain in my ass."

"No Kazuma, the floor was the pain in your ass. I only helped." She said walking into the kitchen. "What do you want to eat, tell me now, or I'm just making what I want!"

Kazuma looked frightened all of a sudden, he had to think fast, or she'd make salad or something for breakfast. What kind of breakfast is a plate full of leaves! He quickly went into the kitchen and ran around looking for something, until he heard the death call. "Too Late, I guess I'll just be cooking my choice then."

Kazuma felt like he just lost a game of Mortal Combat, and the Elder Gods had just commanded 'Finish Him', that was until Kanami pulled out a box of pancake mix. "Just because I am not your servant, doesn't mean I can't do nice things for you."

Kazuma smiled brightly, with his mouth hanging open. "Aww man! That's great. You'd better get it ready before Sid wakes up."

Kanami remembered who the man was now, it was a man named sid. A few years younger than Kazuma. He lived here now, he had come here originally looking for Kazuma, because Sid was Mr. Kimishima's brother. He slightly resembled Kimishima, but he talked differently, and was slightly more impatient. But still, they got along alright.

Kanami had almost finished making the pancakes before Kazuma came walking through the door, his jaw practically on the floor. "Ahh, that smells so good!"

"I thought you said I couldn't cook?" Kanami asked, referring to the lunch she made him, after having been separated for 8 months by the great upheaval.

"Kanami, that was what... almost seven years ago?" Kazuma said, chuckling, remembering it. It seemed as if it was almost yesterday, then again, he had only returned five years ago, a year after he left Kanami at the farm. When the mainly finally stopped it's assault. The United States had made close allies with The Lost Ground, bringing in new culture, and reviving the economy. Slowly the Lost Ground was starting to look okay. And, it had a hoast of both Japanesse, and American cultures.

"How about you shut up, and let me finish cooking, or do you want pancakes darker than your jacket?"

"Yes Kanami" He said, in that same tone he had when she scolded him.

"You are pathetic, maybe not trash, but indeed pathetic." Kanami said, still using her soft, yet scolding tone of voice.

Kazuma sighed "I know..."

"Well, atleast you won't be hungry and pathetic." She said, handing him a plate of waffles. To which he immediately grabbed his fork.

"Oh man thanks Kanami!" He said, before he heard the door open.

"...Room for one more guest?"

"Okay, but no food!"

"Come on in Ryuhou. Grab some breakfast as well."

Kazuma looked at Kanami with an evil expression, and she just smiled. "Think of it as payback for making me carry you back here, sleepy head."

"Do I even want to know?" Ryuhou asked as he sat down, and was given a plate of pancakes.

"No..."

"Kazuma went outside this morning, and apparently fell asleep looking at the sights."

"Damn it Kanami, who's side are you on?"

"Her side obviously." Ryuhou said.

"Exactly." Kanami said, sitting down in front of a plate of pancakes for herself.

There was a breif silence as everyone ate a little bit, until Ryuhou spoke up. "How's school Kanami?"

"Oh, fine actually, I aced a test in my Calculus class." Kanami said, smiling. Happy she was taking Calculus in 11th grade instead of Twelfth.

"Neeerd!" Kazuma called from his side of the table. He hadn't had the chance to finish his education. While at times it did make him feel inadequate, and Kanami knew that, this was not one of those times. He was just being a royal bastard.

Kanami speared a piece of pancake that had only butter, and no syrup, cut it into a little inch-by-inch sized square, and flung it right at his forehead, which made good contact.

"What did you get in your physics class?" Ryuhou asked "That was a very proper shot."

"Thats all of me and Kazu-kun's work at playing videogames." Kanami said, giggling.

"Best thing those American's did for us. Man, we get all their good old games. Halo ODST, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Turok, and A bunch of others." Kazuma said. "I might not have been able to finish school, but I'm pretty sure I still hold the most kills in most of those games."

Kanami chuckled "No, you idiot... you hold that score in all of them. You modest jerk."

Ryuhou chuckled "Well, it's good to see you two doing so well. I'm afraid I can't stay." Ryuhou said, taking his plate to the sink.

"Aw come on Ryuhou, we can finish our fight on Halo!" Kazuma said. "I'd think you'd be eager to get a shot at kicking my ass."

"I have real criminals to catch, being part of the new police for on the Lost Ground isn't easy." Ryuhou said.

"True... true..." Kazuma said.

"Don't you have a job?" Ryuhou asked?

"I don't need one, unlike you with a fortune to fall back on, that grant we were given by the US Can keep us alive for a goooood long while." Kazuma said, finishing his plate.

"Yeah, he is right for once. He actually pulled of a job, and got paid." Kanami said, remembering events almost Seven years ago, when he would never bring back money.

Ryuhou nodded, and slowly walked towards the door when he looked back and said "How's Cougar?"

Kazuma didn't like thinking about it. Cougar was his older brother, even if he was so distant that he forgot his name. Cougar did help raise him for awhile, after their foster parents had 'died'. And seeing him in a Coma like that, wasn't exactly good for his macho attitude. "He's fine."

* * *

Ryuhou looked back a little angry. "A coma is alright?" He lightly yelled.

Kanami shook her head, what idiots.

Kazuma lowered his head. "Shut the hell up."

Ryuhou kept yelling "bottling up your emotions won't do anything! If you would swallow your pride, and answer honestly, it might help you!"

"I said shut up!" Kazuma said, pounding down on an end table, that luckily had nothing on it, as he broke it into about 3 pieces when he hit it.

"Damn it Kazu-Kun!" Kanami said "Please, if you're going to break things, break stuff we don't have to replace."

Kanami managed to cool Kazuma down a little bit. And he managed to tune out Ryuhou's glare. "Sorry, but Ryuhou, don't put words in my mouth."

Ryuhou looked away. "Sorry, sometimes I just hate seeing you be so damn ignorant."

"Catch you later." Kazuma said, sitting down on the couch, not looking at Ryuhou.

Ryuhou waved bye to everyone, yhen headed off.

"Kazu-Kun... I'm sorry I yelled at you." Kanami said, she wouldn't feel bad if it was a normal circumstance. But it involved his brother's life or death scenerio.

"It's fine." Kazuma said "I'm sorry I smashed the table. …Actually, you know what, no I'm not! I hated that damn table. Now that I think about it, I told you I didn't want it!" Kazuma realized, Kanami convinced him that they needed and end table there. And that was the cheapest, yet reliable one the store had.

Kanami had almost entirely forgotten. "Oh yeah... well, hey. More free space."

"Free space my ass." Kazuma muttered to himself, turning on the T.V.

After Kanami finished the dishes, she sat next to Kazuma, as they watched some T.V. It was pretty interesting stuff, seeing as how they got broadcasts from the U.S. And that they had digital cable.

Kanami sighed, it was an average day spent with Kazu-Kun. Full of worthless crap he did that seemed to make no real sense...

"Hey Kanami, 20$ says I can whoop your ass in Turok."

...and she wouldn't have it any other way.

She sighed and said "Hand me the controller, slave boy."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I added the influence of America stepping into the lost ground for 2 reasons. **

**1: I think that we would do that, seeing as how far we went with Iraq.  
2: It will make it easier for me to implement more things in the future.**

**Keep your eye out for more!**

**Chapter 2: Enter Kazuma The Shellbullet**


	3. Chapter 2: Enter Kazuma The Shellbullet

**Another Chapter, it may be a little lacking, but it goes to show the day-in-the-life of Kazuma!**

**So, read on!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Enter Kazuma The Shellbullet

On a chair, sitting outside, clad in black jacket and red shirt, sat a young man holding a guitar. He lightly strummed a light riff on it as he looked out at everyone outside. He lived in a residential district of a small town in the lost ground. It was a nice place to live, not really ritzy, but not the slums. It was the suburbs of sorts, it was full of other people of all age groups, and everything was calm. Kazuma always did enjoy a good competition, but he figured out other ways to do it than beating everyone else to a pulp. Like the guitar he was now playing, Kazuma had picked it up after he had finished protecting the lost ground, and after his arm had healed.

His arm had looked like dried earth, cracked and stonewashed, after the excessive fighting. He had learned quite a bit, and while he did that, Kanami got some karate lessons. Or whatever the hell they were, she signed up for Tie-kwa-do... or something! He didn't really care, he just strummed the guitar, enjoying the peaceful moment.

"Well, bored already? I thought you would be gloating now after having beat me in Turok."

Kazuma chuckled, as Kanami sat down in a chair beside him. "Nah, and besides, the bet only counted if you beat me. My money is your money I guess."

Kanami nodded, and Kazuma started back up "So when is that party you're going to later, I just want to know how long I'm going to be able to go out before you get back. Since you don't take your Tie-kwa-do..."

"It's Ti-Kwan-Do Kazu-Kun, get that in your head already!"

"Fine fine, but what I was saying was, I wanted to go stop somewhere, and not have YOU, tagging along." He knew, that she knew, that he enjoyed her company. But he did enjoy being by himself at times as well as having her around him.

"Alright Kazu-Kun, I don't leave for another half an hour, and I'll be back around two hours after that." She said, Kazuma knew she wasn't very popular in her grade. And she was looking forward to going to a party full of other kids her age. It was different from what she was used to.

The half an hour flew by as they talked about every other twenty things under the sun. For some reason, they got into a dispute over who had better french fries, Burger King of Wendy's. Soon enough a car pulled up to the house, and a small tuner rolled down its windows. "Hey, it's Kanami and Kazu-Kun!"

Kazuma was ready to kill whoever was in the car already, but Kanami already started pacing towards the car, urging her friends not to say that, for fear of their safty. "How many times do I have to tell you it's Kazuma!"

Kazuma smiled as he sat back down, releasing his death griped fist. He only let her call her that; he remembered the first time she actually referred to him as Kazuma directly. She asked if he liked the change, but he had actually said. "Don't call me that, you have called my Kazu-Kun for so long I actually started liking it. It feels weird, you actually saying Kazuma."

He had pondered so long, he looked up to see her waving out the window, he waved back as she drove off.

He kept strumming on the guitar as he had for the past while, and cursed when he messed up a line. He looked at his right hand, which seemed alien to him. For the past so many years, even since he met Kanami, he had the black glove. But after that fight with Ryuhou, it had been blown off, and when Kazuma found it, it was torn in half. So, he decided he wouldn't need it anymore. Just when he thought he would be leaving, he saw a figure place itself in the chair Kanami was sitting in.

"Hey." The figure said

"Hey." Kazuma said back.

"Get back soon, you know Kanami isn't going to stay at that party as long as she said."

"I know Sid."

"So, that means don't spend your day crying like a dumb ass at my brother's grave."

Kazuma almost went over and punched the man in the face. And it wasn't the fact the man looked a bit like Kimishima, it wasn't the fact he sounded a little like him, no, it was the fact the man was drunk, and wouldn't feel the entirety of the pain of the punch that made Kazuma stop his swing. "Whatever."

He slowly got up, and went inside, threw on some shoes, and stepped outside.

"Remember what I said." Sid called

"Kiss my ass." Kazuma vaguely replied, as he stepped off in his car.

He made a stop along the way, to the largest hospital on the mainland, which wasn't far by driving standards; especially considering the fact Kazuma had gotten a fast American car, a 1969 Dodge Charger. When he walked into the hospital, the nurses all waved and said hi, and Kazuma replied them all with a hearty smile and a wave. Until he opened the door and stepped into his brother's room.

He sat in the chair he bought for the room. It was a simple dining chair, nothing more. The reason he bought the chair was he hated kneeling over after the first year into Cougar's coma. He was like this due to the sudden drain in his alter power, after using it repetitively to great extents, and having what little was left by Mujo. It had taken it's tole on the body, but nothing it couldn't handle... until after Mujo had used absorption on him. Kazuma just sat there, as cold and quiet as his brother, sitting there on life support. After about ten minutes, and a quiet prayer, Kazuma slowly strolled out of the hospital, and back into his car. He went out, ironically the closest, graveyard. It was over the ruins of an old town, and the graveyard was built around a single Grave, since then grass had grown in, and it looked much more natural. And a rather elegant figurehead sat on the hill...

...it was the biggest use of the money Kazuma had so far.

He looked at it, the black stone, and looked at the ground beneath it. He wasn't really sad, he looked up towards the sky, and smile. He raised his right fist, and clenched it in his own way.

Pointer...

Middle...

Ring...

Pinky...

Thumb...

"Well Kimishima, I miss you, but I don't think I'll be visiting as often.."

He could swear, for a breif moment, he saw Kimishima's face flicker through his mind, grinning as if he was happy. And as if he was standing right in front of Kazuma.

Kazuma strolled out of the Graveyard, and into his car. He slowly chuckled as he turned it on. "At least I managed to keep a car longer than Kimishima did."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I bet Kimishima did!**

**Next chapter, story gets more plot based.**

**and...**

**W00T! Cougar aint dead! XD**


	4. Chapter 3: If Only You Knew

**Hey!! sorry for the long wait!! I had computer trouble for the last two weeks, and I needed to decide where I was going to go with the story.**

**This chapter is small, but then again, silence speaks volumes.**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3: If Only You Knew

Kazuma The Shell Bullet

It was around Nine when Kanami got home, I opened up the door for her, expecting her to be a little tipsy, but to my surprise, she was entirely sober. I knew Kanami wasn't the drinking type, but I thought she'd choose to live it up. I guess I was wrong again.

"So, Kaza-Kun, how did you spend your day?"

"My day was awesome, Ryuho got on his Wii, and I beat his ass in Mario Party." I said, with a chuckle. Nintendo was the best damn thing ever to come out of Japan.

"I'm glad to hear it, that's the one game I can beat you at." she said, smiling, sitting down, giggling a little.

"Aww, come on, it isn't that funny!" I said, ruffling her hair.

"Oh no, it isn't that." She said, moving my hand away. "At the party, this guy was stoned out of his mind!"

"Ah, I've never been, but I've scene a lot of people like that." I said, trying to remember all of them. "I gotta say, they are pretty funny."

"Yeah, he was rolling around on the floor, thinking the linoleum was snow."

I chuckled, although I didn't really like the aspect of people doing drugs. Especially around Kanami, because I knew how sensitive she was about it. But I'll keep up my happy face.

"I'm in the mood for making dinner, what would you like to eat?"

"It's hard to call it 'making dinner' when you go out and get take out from Wendy's or Arby's."

"Just pick! I'll get, or actually make, anything."

Kanami thought for a moment, then got an idea. "I know! How about we drive down to the Arby's and eat out in the boonies, like that one night when you just came back?"

"Uhh sure." I said, throwing on my jacket, and letting out a yawn. "You wanna' drive?"

"Yes!! I know how you drive out in the boonies, just like Mr. Kimishima!" She said, taunting me, already out the door.

I slowly walked outside, realizing she took the keys from my pocket. "Hey... wait, how the hell did you do that! You weren't even close to me!! Kanami!!!" I said, running after her, as she taunted me and ran for my car.

She got in first, she was a damn fast runner. But I was quick enough to get to my door before she could lock it. "How did you get my keys??"

She held out a hairclip, with a small bend at the end of it. "It was a, 'survival strategy', as you called it."

"Damn it." I had taught her that when we had no money, and it was an easy way to pick a lock, or someone's pocket. It's been so long, I guess even I forgot. "Just shut up and drive already." I said, teasing her.

Kanami Yuta

Seven minutes later, out in the middle of nowhere.

It was a very nice night out tonight. The moon was full, and everything was very bright. Kazu-Kun, eating like he usually did, finished his food much quicker than I did. However, I got it down pretty quickly, for a girl my size, I was a very quick eater.

I can't say I didn't choose this spot randomly, this was a very nice spot. Kazu-Kun had taken me here when he first got back from fighting the mainland, and I honestly wanted this to be a place where we could just hang out.

Of course, I had done all this thinking before I had started crushing on him, even before I fell in love with him. But I let those thoughts pass away, thoughts for another day. But I can see that he thinks the same, he may be a ruthless alter user, an Ex S-Class Criminal, but more over; He is my Kaza-Kun, and I know him better than I think he does, even without my alter.

"Earth to Kanami." He said, lightly shaking my shoulder, due to the silence. Kazu-Kun was a social person, after you got close enough to him.

"What is it, servant?" I asked, teasing him.

"Hey, I thought I was your best friend!" Kazu-Kun teased.

"You are, but you can be my servant, and my Guardian. You are all of those things I guess." There are more titles I want you to have, but I guess I'll have to wait.

"I guess so. But you were right... this is a nice spot."

"Yes it is." I said, laying my head on his arm. He looked at me, thinking I was tired.

Oh Kazu-Kun, if only you had my alter. If only you would use it on me.

But neither of those things would happen. So... I'll just have to wait.

Meanwhile... elsewhere.

Straight Cougar

"...Where am I?"


	5. Anticlimactic Much?

Sorry to say, but I really do not think I can finish this story. While the idea in itself was good, there is no way I can find a good way to get enough out of it to make a good, legible story.

I encourage anyone to take this, and continue it if they want, I myself, cannot do so any longer.

Best of wishes to all the readers, I'm sorry it had to end this way T-T.


End file.
